Whirlwind
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: Blaise has read the papers. He has talked to their friends, but perhaps his relationship with Ron will be different.


This was just a ficlet that I came up with while listening to "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift. This fic is dedicated to my princess because she likes the song and likes Blaise.

Characters are OOC or this wouldn't be fanfiction. There is a very light intimate scene in here and everything is very fast paced. I usually like to drag things out a bit, but I did my best.

Enjoy!

* * *

The cameras were flashing everywhere catching the face of a rather amused and yet tired looking Ronald Weasley, who was standing at the top of the steps of his home. They had been following his exploits for a while now. After all, ever since he broke off some of the most high profile relationships in the country with Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and the minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, the press had considered him a loose cannon and followed him to see whom he would date next.

Currently, they were all taking pictures because of the yelling taking place outside of his property right now. He had been dating Viktor Krum most recently. The other was sweet, he supposed. It had been fun for a couple months and he had even accepted Viktor's marriage proposal, but the other couldn't handle being with him for some reason.

The newspapers would be full of stories calling him crazy, a nightmare, and pretty much any horrible thing they could, but Ron didn't much mind. It was just part of being Ronald Weasley and he doubted it would change any time soon. By now, one would think people would stop dating him based on what the press had to say about him.

The smile on Ron's face grew a bit wider as he thought about writing books based on all his lovers and he walked back into the house slamming the door shut. He heard the pop of Viktor apparating away from his home. Ron walked through the house and cast incendio on the picture of him and Viktor together after one of the latter's games. It would be a rather interesting morning of magazine articles, newspaper articles, posts, and howlers once more.

He went about fixing some of the things he threw around the house during his and Viktor's latest fight. It hadn't even been that long since they had started dating and no matter what happened, he'd still come out of this smelling like roses to most and seeming deranged to others. The redhead stretched and smiled as he threw away the roses that Viktor had brought over before he headed to sleep.

~The Next Morning~

Blaise Zabini looked at the latest headlines in the paper. 'Ronald Weasley's Engagement Ends', 'Viktor Krum left Heartbroken outside Weasley's Manor', 'Ronald Weasley: Notorious Heartbreak Strikes Again', and 'Does Ronald Weasley Need St. Mungos?'. Blaise placed them all down on the table and rubbed his head with his fingers. He'd been following the stories about the redhead for a while, but that didn't stop him from wanting to date Ron and believing things may be a bit different. It wouldn't be fair to just believe what the media, Harry, Draco, and Hermione had all said about dating Ron. They all said variations of how he was great and then apparently seemed to have lost his mind at some point.

He shook his head and then stood up from the table. His mind was focused on dating Ron and perhaps he could be the one to tame the redheaded male. If nothing else, Blaise loved a challenge and Weasley would prove to be just that. With a pop, he was gone and outside of Weasley's manor that the other had gotten as a present from Draco when they dated. Blaise straightened his clothing and knocked on the door.

Ron looked up from the paper and drink that he was enjoying. Who would be at his house now? It wasn't another reporter because his wards would have alerted to that. He put the paper down and went to answer the door. The redhead's eyebrows rose a bit at the person standing on the other side of the door.

"Blaise Zabini~ what a pleasant surprise." he said with a light smile on his face. "Come on in."

Ron stepped back and let the dark-skinned Italian come into his home. He hadn't expected Blaise to come knocking at his door. For all he knew it could have been Oliver Wood, but one of the Slytherins who was working his way up to becoming minister wasn't bad at all.

"Would you like something to drink? We could sit and talk for a while, if you'd like." Ron offered as he looked to Blaise smiling and shutting the door once the other was inside.

"Tea would be nice. Are you ok?" he asked referencing that he had read the newspapers that morning.

Ron looked at Blaise surveying him a moment and then gave him a light shrug. "I am alright. It just didn't work out, but of course people never know the real story. They only like to sensationalize everything." he said as he walked through his house and went to the kitchen pouring tea for them both. He handed Blaise the cup and allowed him to add whatever he wanted to it. "I wasn't lying when I said I was surprised to see you here."

Blaise sipped his tea. "I just figured you would need a friend after everything that happened yesterday."

A laugh escaped Ron's lips as he looked at Blaise with his eyes seeming to light up and dance. "You mean how I needed a friend after, oh what have the papers said about me? I apparently was too demanding for Hermione, tried to force Harry into marriage, had been jealous of Draco in the spotlight, used the imperious on Kingsley, and now I tricked poor Viktor." he said biting his bottom lip to avoid laughing again.

"One can't believe everything that the media and their mutual acquaintances tell them. I would rather listen to your story and get to know the real you. Not what the wizarding world wants to paint you as." Blaise sipped more of his tea at the end of his sentence. "Dating you would just be an added bonus even with your reputation. Imagine the upcoming politician and Britain's most hard-headed, decorated, psychotic former war hero and former Auror together. You know, rumor has it that your failed relationship with Kingsley caused you to get fired from the Aurors."

Another laugh left Ron's lips as he set his teacup down. "Rumors are funny things aren't they? They are rarely ever true and this case is no different. No, I left the Aurors because I seem to have a list of rather financially smart and rich lovers that just want to date me."

"Now tell me the truth, Ron." Blaise said setting his teacup down as well.

Ron's eyes met Blaise's and he gave him a light smirk. "Kingsley just couldn't let me go. What can I say? I'm perfect in public, but apparently a nightmare behind closed doors. I didn't feel like putting up with it." Ron surveyed Blaise again and then shook his head smiling again. "Why on earth would you want to date me, Blaise? Surely, my reputation can't be that intriguing to you."

Blaise went over to Ron and placed his hand on his cheek. "Let me decide that."

"As you wish." Ron said with an almost sweet smile.

~Two months later~

Ron and Blaise were both laughing after they had gone to some charity event for the Ministry of Magic. They had, of course, run into all of Ron's exes but it was to be expected running in essentially the same circles. Draco had moved on with Harry, Hermione had moved on with Viktor and Kingsley had moved on with Ginny. Not one of those pairings surprised Ron in the slightest and he enjoyed showing them how much better off and happier he was with Blaise.

Seriously, what was the point of having a new lover if not to show them off?

They had gone back to Ron's place and had barely made it in the door. The moment they had touched the door step, Ron pulled Blaise into a kiss. Of course, if anyone was taking pictures right now, it would look more like Blaise initiated their kiss as Ron fumbled with opening the door behind him. The two tumbled in and Blaise pressed Ron against the wall with both of them undoing each other's robes.

Blaise's lips left Ron's as they traveled down to Ron's neck placing kisses and nips on the smooth column of flesh. His hands traveled up and pushed the robes off Ron's body and then he shrugged out of his own before initiating another kiss. This kiss was more furious and passionate with soft moans coming from Ron.

The redhead broke the kiss and looked into Blaise's lust clouded eyes. "My bedroom." he said and then apparated both of them to his room. He fell back on his bed with Blaise on top of him. "Now I believe…." Ron pulled Blaise back down into a kiss as his hands moved down to undo Blaise's pants.

Blaise broke the kiss pulling Ron's shirt up and off before removing his own shirt. He looked down at Ron before he bent down and started kissing his chest while undoing the redhead's pants and pulling them down. His fingers trailed along the redhead's length as he lightly started stroking him and looking around for anything to make this a lot easier.

Ron shivered but grabbed a bottle of oil off his side table handing it to Blaise. He moaned louder feeling Blaise's movements go from light touching to fully stroking him. It definitely felt good to be touched by someone else like this after two months. He gasped as he felt a finger slip inside of him.

Blaise was watching Ron's reactions with hooded eyes drinking in every pleasured gasp, moan, and movement from the redhead's body. He slipped a second finger into Ron moving them together and separately to try and loosen the other up a bit more.

"Blaise… I'm not a bloody virgin. Just take me already." Ron growled unable to take the teasing much longer.

The Italian rolled his eyes and took his pants off the rest of the way. "So impatient." Blaise positioned himself between Ron's legs and slowly pushed his way inside of the redhead.

Ron gasped and gripped on to the pillow. He had other lovers before this, but he could admit that Blaise was easily bigger than the ones he let take him. Harry and Kingsley had more than happily been on the bottom in their relationships. His body twitched and he moved his hips lightly to signal that he was ready for more.

The pace wasn't slow, but it wasn't hard and rough either. Ron's nails were digging into Blaise's back while Blaise nibbled and left little love bites on his neck. Their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat as Blaise continued moving in and out of the sexy redhead beneath him. Ron's breath sped up a bit as Blaise moved faster hitting his pleasure point over and over again. It was only moments later that he cried out his release with Blaise quickly following him.

They stayed like that for a moment before Blaise moved casting a spell to clean them both off and laid down next to the still panting and almost breathless Ron. He pulled Ron closer to him as they just laid there together before both broke into light happy chuckles.

"Worth waiting two months for?" Ron asked still a bit breathless.

"Definitely." Blaise said squeezing him once and closing his eyes.

Ron smiled and closed his eyes as well. Maybe this one would last a lot longer than his previous relationships.

~One Month Later~

Ron had put together a nice little basket of foods for him and Blaise to go on a picnic. It was going to be a surprise and he hoped that Blaise enjoyed it. As far as he knew, Blaise didn't have any other engagements for today after a meeting that ended over three hours ago. He put a nice bottle of wine into the basket and apparated over to Blaise's house.

As he was walking towards the house, he glanced up at the window to see Blaise sitting inside with his arms around Pansy Parkinson. He watched him lean over a bit and whisper something in her ear causing the woman to blush and giggle a bit. Ron frowned and the moment he saw Blaise give the woman a kiss on the cheek, he lost it. He walked up to the front door and quickly cast a spell to open it. The wood splintered apart and he went in there with another spell on his lips.

Pansy screamed obviously frightened by the outburst and quickly pulled away from Blaise. "I should go now…" she said looking between Blaise and Ron. A moment later, she had taken the floo back home.

"Ron…" Blaise said trying to placate his lover before the inevitable fight broke out.

"Don't you Ron me! What the hell was she doing here with your arms wrapped around her?" he asked placing the picnic basket on the small table.

Blaise sighed. "It isn't what it looked like. She was just-"

"She was just what? Trying to get into your pants or were you trying to get into hers. That's exactly what it was, wasn't it? You were trying to sleep with that little pureblood whore." Ron accused.

Blaise took a step closer to Ron, but stopped when the redhead sent a spell that just barely missed him and shattered the vase behind him. "What the hell, Ron? I just got that vase as a present from one of my clients. There is no reason for you to be this irrationally angry." Blaise said glaring as he pulled out his wand.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Oh? My bad. Let me guess." he said tapping his chin with his wand. "This was a present from a client too." Ron aimed and fired another spell at a crystal snow globe; shattered that as well.

Where the hell was this even coming from? Everything had been perfect up until now. Ron hadn't even had this bad of a reaction after that one ministry event where some wizard came up and asked for his floo address. "You need to calm down Ron. You are acting crazy for no damn reason."

"Oh? No reason. You think that I don't have a bloody reason when I come over to surprise my boyfriend with a picnic and he has arms all over some skank whispering in her ear and kissing her cheek?" Ron asked angrily.

"It wasn't what you thought and if you would stop acting like you belong in St. Mungos." Blaise said and then ducked out the way as the bottle of wine sailed through the air and broke into pieces right behind him.

"How dare you claim that I am crazy! You know what Zabini, screw this. I don't need the aggravation." he said and then apparated out of the house and going back home.

~A Week Later~

Ron was sitting on his couch, sipping tea and reading a book. He hadn't entered another relationship in the past week deciding maybe he needed a moment before becoming the next headline. The papers had painted him as a 'Heartbreaker' after his break up with Zabini. He'd bet a couple galleons that Blaise was probably somewhere with Parkinson having a grand ol' time.

The knock at the door brought him out of his musings. He marked his page in the book and placed the book on the table. Who on earth was coming to bother him now? Stretching, Ron went and opened up the door with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "Why are you here, Blaise? Didn't you learn your lesson from dating me the first time."

Blaise was in some of his best dress robes and kneeling at the door while holding up a single red rose. "I suppose not. Perhaps I am just craving my nightmare that is dressed like my favorite daydream." he said as he stood and held the rose out to Ron.

Ron reached out taking the rose as he surveyed Blaise for a moment longer and then smirked. "Well then come on in, Blaise."


End file.
